Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a fastening device and system and more particularly to a fastening device and system for securing a sealing member of a material handling equipment.
State of the Art
Conventional material handling equipment typically has a conveyor or other handling device that moves material. This conventional material handling equipment typically have a sealing member or a skirt that is bolted to the frame in order to better control the unwanted spreading/leaking of debris. The sealing member keeps the material/debris in the location that is desired.
These conventional, bolted on sealing members are difficult to change, requiring a lot of man hours to make repairs if damaged or completely replace the skirt. Further, conventional sealing members or skirts require two workers to perform the job.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fastening device and system for a coupling a sealing member to material handling equipment.